


A Demon's Plan

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Crowley's changed something much to Aziraphale's surprise and delight.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	A Demon's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: White of [giucorreias'](https://giucorreias.tumblr.com/) flufftober ~

Aziraphale was puttering around his shop organizing books and scrolls here and there. Nothing _too_ organized, you see. More of an organized chaos. It wouldn't do for customers to get the wrong idea. He was in the middle of cataloging a shelf when his telephone rang. 

“I’m afraid we’re clo-”

“Angel, it’s me,” an amused voice cut him off.

“Oh, Crowley. Hello dear.”

“It’s Saturday, aren’t you normally open on weekends?” Aziraphale could hear the smirk through the phone. 

“I was going to say closed for cataloging, thank you very much,” he sniffed.

“Mhmm, sure angel. Look, I need you to be ready by 7 p.m. We’re going on a date tonight. Be sure to wear your best!” He hung up. Aziraphale blankly stared at the phone. 

Currently, the demon Crowley was in his Mayfair flat. Normally he’d be at the bookshop, but it was one of the rare instances he had stayed at his flat the night before. The plants he owned were still here and it wouldn’t do for them to forget just why they were the most beautiful and verdant plants in all of London. He can’t have them get complacent, so he checked in on them every now and again. 

He felt bad for rushing Aziraphale off the phone. Crowley loves him with his whole being, but didn’t need the questions right now. The main one being that why are they having a date night on Saturday when the usual date night was on Wednesdays. Crowley had been working on a little surprise for his angel. He saw a suit displayed in a shop window awhile back and a plan formed in his head. He went back to the shop a few days after laying eyes on the suit and got fitted. He grinned to himself. He couldn’t wait to show Aziraphale. On top of the suit, he made reservations the human way at a _very_ nice restaurant. He thought he would mix it up instead of their usual Ritz. It’s going to be a good night. Time to get ready. 

\---------------------------

Seven rolled around and Aziraphale was waiting near the front door when he heard the tell-tale sign of a certain Bentley pulling up outside. He quickly went over to a bookshelf and grabbed a random book to look like he hadn’t been pacing for the last hour wondering why they were going out. Not to say Aziraphale minded, of course, it wouldn’t be Crowley if he didn’t shake things up a bit. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the bell on the front door. 

“Oh good Lord,” he gulped. Crowley closed the door and pulled off his sunglasses with a smirk.

“Heya, angel. Whatcha reading there? You know we’re going to dinner right?” That’s when Aziraphale looked down and realized the random book he grabbed was a cookbook. Blast. He shoved it back on the shelf.

“Ah, yes I know. Was just reorganizing, you see.” He couldn’t stop raking his eyes at Crowley.

“You alright? You look a little flushed,” Crowley said, amused. He leaned in a little closer. “You like what you see, angel?”

“Yes,” he whispered. Then louder he said, “It’s just been quite some time that I’ve seen you in a fitted suit is all.”

The suit is very different from the one Aziraphale had seen many years ago. The color palette was leaning closer to the waiter outfit Crowley had worn at the end of the world that wasn’t. He was so used to seeing Crowley in dark colors all the time that the full white suit did something funny to his head. The only thing with a splash of color was the waistcoat that was a deep wine red along with a long black tie. Aziraphale’s mouth was dry. Crowley always looked good, but this was positively _sinful_. 

“Sinful, you say?” Uh oh. That last part must have slipped out of the angel’s mouth without permission. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s waist, pulled him closer and looked into his eyes.

“Yes, that’s right. You look stunning, my love.” 

Crowley leaned down and right against Aziraphale’s lips whispered, “Temptation accomplished then,” and then pushed his lips against the angel’s. The kiss started soft, but was quickly growing heated. Remembering they had reservations and that he had put in actual effort for said reservations, Crowley reluctantly pulled back placing his forehead against Aziraphale’s. 

“As much as I enjoy this and we will revisit this later, we have reservations my angel,” he sighed. 

“I suppose you’re right. Wouldn’t do to keep the kind staff waiting.” 

“It’s not at the Ritz, Aziraphale, just so you know. You didn’t think I’d dress up this good for the Ritz, did you? And since when do we make reservations there?” He laughed. Aziraphale was already thrown by Crowley’s outfit, but now not even to their usual dinner place. He smiled to himself. That is what he loved about Crowley. His spontaneous ideas were always a great deal of fun. 

“Where to then?” Crowley smiled and told Aziraphale the name of the restaurant. His eyes go wide at what he heard. 

“Crowley, that’s a 3 star michelin restaurant! It would take a miracle to get into that place. We haven’t been to a place like that in years, decades even,” he exclaimed. “Oh, tell me you didn’t take someone else’s reservation?” 

“Of course not. I made the reservation the human way. I knew it would mean more to you that way,” Crowley said. The angel beamed at him.

“I love you, Crowley.”

“I love you too, angel. Now we really have to go.” He put his sunglasses back on and reached for Aziraphale’s hand and out the door they went.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the fic. I think there should be more Crowley wearing a white suit fics out there so I made one. Also I purposely left the restaurant vague so you can imagine where they went :)
> 
> Leaving a comment or kudos makes my day like no other <3 
> 
> Much love to everyone~
> 
> I'm over on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
